1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for producing a liquid-ejection head.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,600,856 discloses an example of the related art that provides a liquid-ejection head including an orifice plate composed of an inorganic material. In this example, mold members are formed in areas in which liquid chambers, such as liquid-ejection chambers, are to be formed, and subsequently an inorganic material is deposited on the mold members by chemical vapor deposition (CVD) so as to cover the mold members, thereby forming an orifice plate and liquid-ejection chamber walls.